koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Zhang Jiao
Zhang Jiao is portrayed as a magician with a rather ridiculous manner of speech. He is known to frequently mention the word "Heaven" during speeches, and wields a sword in his debut appearance, Dynasty Warriors 2. In all successive installments, however, his weapon is the magical "Volcano Staff," capable of spitting fire at opponents on the battlefield, although he can also use it to create much more grandiose spells and effects when presented with enough time, extra effort and the assistance of his brothers. Zhang Jiao seeks to remove the Han leadership he views as corrupt and abusive of their positions, who heavily tax and abuse the peasants they have been charged with serving, which was indeed true. The regional warlords also seek to unite the land, although they also wish to gain power in the process, putting them at odds with Zhang Jiao's attempts to remove the governing Han leadership which supports and empowers the regional warlords. These warlords also believe that Zhang Jiao's revolution will cause massive amounts of damage and death in the process, which was also true. In Dynasty Warriors 6, he is given new robes and his hair is much more undone. He still carries a staff, but it has been revamped, such as instead of an orb near the top, it has several blades on each side (similar to deer antlers). The staff- in Dynasty Warriors 6 also has a significantly better reach then its former. Role Zhang Jiao is the leader of the Yellow Turbans, the army fighting for a religious sect known as the Way of Peace. Zhang Jiao, accompanied by his brothers Zhang Liang and Zhang Bao, began a rebellion against what they perceived as a corrupt and indifferent Han Dynasty, the results of which formed the basis for the events in the Three Kingdoms era. He attacks the Han forces under the command of the Imperial Army commander He Jin at Ru Nan. The Han forces are initially overwhelmed, but after being reinforced by several private armies, most memorably those of Liu Bei, Cao Cao and Sun Jian, the Han protectors are able to repel the rebels and kill Zhang Jiao and his brothers. Zhang Jiao is portrayed as a manic zealot who takes a paternal attitude toward his followers. He was originally designed wearing common, simple clothing along with strings of beads, but in more recent games is seen wearing a gold mask and fine robes. In later games in the series, he is seen as a powerful sorcerer who often grants his followers the use of magic to use against the Han armies. However, the player can find ways to defeat his magic, which sometimes involve taking control of altars or destroying cauldrons. In Dynasty Warriors 5, his Musou Mode involves him fighting against Dong Zhuo, Yuan Shao and even Meng Huo before eventually destroying the Han army. Zhang Jiao's role in the Xtreme Legends games is based on his attempts to rekindle his own faith in himself, as well as his follower's faith in him, while avoiding religious persecution by the Han Empire. He journeys with his "children", as he calls them, throughout China, but is constantly pursued by Han sympathizers, forcing him to defend his civilian followers in each battle. He is initially attacked at Ru Nan by He Jin, Cao Cao, Sun Jian, and Liu Bei, but manages to scatter the enemy leaders and escape. Disillusioned and confused, he wanders from village to village, determined to quell the bandit uprisings started by men claiming to be Yellow Turbans themselves. After regaining some faith in himself, he and his followers set off for the "Promised Land", but are once again attacked by Han supporters, this time consisting of Yuan Shao's and Liu Bei's armies. The Yellow Turbans defeat their pursuers and escape by sea to Jiang Dong, where they are offered shelter by Liu Biao. Unfortunately, Liu Biao's hospitality is only a guise; under the direction of Sun Jian, Liu Biao ambushes the Yellow Turban army at night, and Zhang Jiao is forced to flee once again on sea after defeating Sun Jian and killing Liu Biao. Cao Cao organizes a cooperative effort by himself, Yuan Shao, Liu Bei and Sun Jian to defeat the Yellow Turbans at sea, but the Han forces are defeated and scattered again by the Yellow Turbans, this time resulting in the deaths of Cao Cao, Sun Jian, and Yuan Shao. Undiverted in his effort to restore the Han to their former glory, Liu Bei, aided by his strategist, the powerful wizard Zhuge Liang, attacks Zhang Jiao at Yi Ling, but Zhang Jiao once again prevails, killing Liu Bei and his generals and clearing the way to the Promised Land. When the Yellow Turbans arrive at the Promised Land, however, they find their way obstructed by the Nanman people, who refuse to let them pass. The Nanman attack, aided by Zhuge Liang, who escaped from Yi Ling, but Zhang Jiao's army prevails for the final time, killing Zhuge Liang and forcing the Nanman King Meng Huo to surrender; this allows the Yellow Turban to at last reach the Promised Land and live in peace. Zhang Jiao fights using a staff and fire magic. He fights erratically, reminiscent of a non-human primate, and gives off a sharp, high-pitched battle cry. He is often seen as one of the most difficult characters to use, with few adequate crowd clearing moves and a low defense. Character information Moveset * A staff meditation. * An up swing. * A series of knocks. * A fire swing. * An up swing. * A shockwave. * A series of fire shots, followed by a swing. Quotes 4th Weapon ;Weapon Info *Ultimate Weapon: Volcano Staff *Power: 52 ;Requeriments *Stage:Yellow Turban Rebellion ;Strategy *Defeat all the officers and generals, saving He Jin for last. When Dong Zhuo appears, defeat Hua Xiong and make sure Zhang Liang and Zhang Bao are alive till the end. (HINT: The only way to win this is to deal with the enemy from the right to left of the land. Also, you may want to have Zhang Jiao at full defense and attack so he can be more effective on his enemies.) Warriors Orochi Info In Warriors Orochi, Zhang Jiao is part of a resistance army along side Sakon Shima and Xiao Qiao. When Nobunaga Oda defeats them, he joins the Samurai forces. Historical information Zhang Jiao or Zhang Jue (d. 184) was the leader of the Yellow Turbans during the late Eastern Han Dynasty of China. He was said to be a sorcerer, and was a follower of Taoism. Giving himself the title of "Great Teacher", he led the Yellow Turban Rebellion with his younger brothers Zhang Bao and Zhang Liang in a campaign called "The Way of Heaven" or "The Way of Peace". He and his brothers had their own power. Zhang Bao was the general of land, and his brother general of people. And Zhang Jiao was the general of heaven. The Yellow Turbans claimed to be Taoists, and rebelled against the Han because of the high taxes placed against them. They conquered much in the early years of the rebellion, but when the Han sent out a distress call, gaining the talent of people such as Liu Bei, Cao Cao and Sun Jian, the lack of ability of his generals showed. The Yellow Turbans; however, were still a strong threat until the death of Zhang Jiao; when, due to a lack of a good leader, it imploded on itself. It is said that Zhang Jiao is the grandson of the founder of the Tianshi Dao (Celestial Masters) Sect of Taoism, Zhang Daoling. Category:Other characters Category:Yellow Turban Forces